Estas Célosa
by Diana Val Potter
Summary: Habla del primer momento en que Fred II y Molly II se besaron y como esa aventura continuo un poco al ver que ese amor es prohibido   Advertencia: Incesto...Fred  hijo de George y Angelina  y Molly  hija de Percy y Audrey


"Estás celosa"

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, objetos, etcétera pertenecen a J.K. Rowling...yo solo los he tomado prestados para hacer este one-shot.

Advertencia: Hay incesto. La relación es entre Molly Weasley II (hija de Percy y Audrey Weasley) y Fred Weasley II (hijo de George y Angelina Weasley).

* * *

Estaba sentada sobre el césped leyendo un libro muggle que le había recomendado la tía Hermione mientras observaba el lago y escuchaba las silenciosas pisadas de los gnomos esperando no ser atrapados por los habitantes de la Madriguera.

Ya había dejado de ponerle atención a la lectura. En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron remplazados por una persona; no dejaba de pensar en él, en sus suaves caricias y tan tiernos besos que la había empezado a hacer suspirar desde hacía un tiempo atrás.

Las que empezaban como peleas ahora terminaban con abrazos y besos a escondidas de los demás. Había superado la etapa de: "Soy un año mayor que él", "Es mi primo, lo que tenemos no puede suceder", "Es un mujeriego que no piensa más que en sexo". Aquellas frases ya no pasaban por su cabeza y tan sólo se limitaba a corresponder a los besos de su primo después de una pelea.

—_Molly._—Escuchó su nombre no muy lejos de donde estaba.

Sintió cómo alguien descansaba su mano sobre su hombro y al mismo tiempo tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

—_¿Podrías preparar brownies?… Es que todos tienen hambre._  
—_Lu, ¿la nana Molly no se los puede preparar esta vez? _  
—_Ya le preguntamos pero nos dijo que no, porque según ella el simple olor la empalaga, así que ¿qué dices? ¿Sí o no?_—preguntó su hermana al mismo tiempo que hacía un gesto suplicante.  
—_Qué va… ni modo, en un rato voy para allá._—cedió sin más a la súplica de Lucy.

Su hermana menor se levantó del suelo y se dirigió corriendo hacia donde estaban algunos de sus primos, que estaban algo aburridos jugando al ajedrez mágico y probando algunos de los últimos experimentos del tío George para Sortilegios Weasley.

—_¡Chicos, Molly dijo que sí!_

Varios de los presentes la voltearon a ver y se notó rápidamente como sus rostros cambiaron del aburrimiento a la alegría al escuchar lo que Lucy les había dicho.

Molly cerró el libro que tenía en sus manos y se levantó de su lugar al mismo tiempo que sacudía la tierra de sus jeans.

El lago y los gnomos la habían hecho recordar la primera que vez que empezaron con los abrazos y besos a escondidas. El día se veía idéntico a esa vez; lo único que faltaba eran los gritos y su primo menor frente a ella.

_

* * *

_

_—Te he dicho que no me interesa.—le contestó la pelinegra tratando de contener la ira que sentía.  
—Vamos Molly, yo sólo te quería contar que…—no terminó y su prima le empezó a gritar como loca:  
—¡No me interesa! ¡No me interesa que tengas dos citas, no me interesa que sean el mismo día, no me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida y no me interesa lo que te pase, Fred!_

Molly estaba roja de la furia. Los celos la comían por dentro, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, y Fred estaba boquiabierto por haber visto la repentina reacción de su prima. Era claro que lo que quería era molestarla y desde hacía tiempo que la quería ver así de celosa. Había empezado a ver a su prima de otra forma y eso era lo que quería conseguir, pero nunca se imaginó que la lograría hacer enojar a tal límite. Sin embargo, el simple hecho de verla así no provocó que se compadeciera de ella sino que aprovecho sus celos y la empezó a hacer enfurecer aun más:

—Estás celosa.

Los gritos de Molly se detuvieron y su rostro se contrajo al escuchar lo que Fred le dijo.

—¿Que has dicho?—preguntó, dudando de lo que acababa de escuchar.  
—Que estás celosa.—le volvió afirmar Fred.  
—No estoy celosa.—dijo Molly entre dientes.  
—Sí lo estás. Acéptalo, prima, yo te gusto.—agregó él al mismo tiempo que Molly se empezaba a poner cada vez mas roja.

Fred estaba disfrutando ver a su prima enojada y más al verla de ese color que demostraba su enojo y que expresaba sin palabras un "Te voy a matar".

Molly levantó su mano y le lanzó el libro que llevaba con ella. Por un momento Fred pensó que le daría en la cara, pero lo logró esquivar casi como un reflejo. Ella maldijo por lo bajo y siguió hablando.

—Mira, no estoy celosa y mucho menos me gustas porque, por si no lo sabes, somos primos.—recalcó lo último que había dicho como si le estuviera hablando a un bebé.  
—Nada nos detiene al ser primos.—agregó Fred en tanto empezaba a acercarse a ella.

Molly retrocedió al ver aquél acercamiento de su primo y casi tropezó con una piedra que estaba detrás de ella.

—Aléjate, Fred.  
—Tranquila, no quiero hacer nada.—dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba un paso más.  
—Te conozco y sé que quieres hacer algo.

Fred rodó lo ojos y por un momento deseó que Molly no hablara tanto para así lograr lo que se proponía, por lo que no le contestó y la tomó de la cintura, haciendo que ésta quedara recargada en el árbol que estaba detrás suyo.

—Estás celosa.—agregó antes de empezar a besarla.  
—No lo…—No terminó de decirlo porque Fred ya había posado sus labios sobre los suyos.

Él la empezó a besar y Molly al principio se quiso zafar de sus fuertes brazos, pero no pudo. La adrenalina que sentía la empezó a enloquecer. Acomodó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y pasó una de sus manos por el enredado cabello pelirrojo de su primo, mientras Fred seguía con sus manos en su cintura.

Aquél recuerdo era la razón por la cual ambos se empezaran a ver a escondidas de los demás, manteniendo oculto ese amor secreto.

* * *

Molly dejó de sacudir sus jeans y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina de la Madriguera, pero se detuvo al ver aquella melena pelirroja frente a ella.

—¿Sabes qué, Molly? Todavía tienes tierra aquí.

Fred alzó su mano y sacudió algo de tierra que estaba en la parte trasera de los jeans de ella. Su prima se sonrojó y masculló un simple _gracias_.

—¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos aquí un rato más?—preguntó el pelirrojo.  
—No lo creo, debo de hacer brownies para los glotones de nuestros primos.

Él la detuvo del brazo y la hizo dar media vuelta para que no siguiera caminando.

—Será mejor que dejes ese libro en el suelo, porque después de lo que voy a hacer vas a desear golpearme.

Molly rodó los ojos y dejó su libro en el suelo.

—¿Qué pasó, Fred?  
—Esto—dijo su primo y se acerco hasta ella y depositó un corto beso en sus labios—. Tengo una cita mañana.—le dijo justo después del beso.

Molly no contestó. Levantó el libro del suelo y se dio media vuelta dejando a su primo solo.

—¡Estás celosa!—gritó Fred al ver cómo se alejaba y se daba media vuelta para lanzarle el libro una vez más— ¡No es cierto lo de la cita!—le alcanzó a gritar antes de que ésta se alejara un poco más.  
Molly sonrió para sí misma y se fue corriendo, ya faltando unos cuantos metros para llegar a la Madriguera.


End file.
